universcinematographiquemarvelfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Star-Lord
Américaine |genre=Masculin |naissance=Début 1980 |âge=37 |décès=2018 (victime du Snap; ressuscité par Hulk en 2023) |affiliations=Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Les Ravageurs - Anciennement |occupations= |but= |relations=Gamora (petite amie) Meredith Quill † (mère biologique) Ego † (Père biologique) Yondu Udonta † (Père adoptif) Rocket Raccoon (collègue et ami) Drax (collègue et ami) Groot (collègue et ami) Mantis (collègue et amie) Kraglin Obfonteri |alliés= |ennemis= |résidence= |caractère= |apparence= |citations= |signature= }} Peter Jason Quill était un homme moitié humain, moitié céleste, enlevé de la Terre par le Clan Ravageur de Yondu en 1988. Après son enlèvement, il a commencé à devenir célèbre en tant que le légendaire hors-la-loi, Star-Lord. En 2014, il a décidé de quitter les Ravageurs et d'opérer individuellement en commençant par voler un artefact précieux appelé l'Orbe, devenant involontairement un acteur clé de la quête de l'Orbe. Après son arrestation, il a établi une alliance précaire avec ses camarades Gamora, Drax le Destructeur, Rocket Raccoon et Groot, et a formé avec eux l'équipe des Gardiens de la Galaxie un peu plus tard pour empêcher Ronan l'Accusateur de détruire Xandar. Après la bataille de Xandar, il est parti avec les autres gardiens pour faire "un peu de bien et un peu de mal". Quelques mois plus tard, lui et les autres Gardiens ont été embauchés par Ayesha et les Souverains pour défendre les batteries inter-dimensionnelles d'un Abilisk. Cependant, après que Rocket ait volé certaines des batteries, Ayesha a envoyé la flotte Soveraine après eux, les Gardiens ont été sauvés lorsque la flotte a été détruite par Ego, le père biologique de Quill, que Quill n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Quill a passé quelques jours à établir des liens avec son père, mais quand Ego a révélé qu'il était responsable de la mort de Meredith Quill, sa mère, il s'est allié avec ses collègues gardiens pour empêcher Ego de terraformer l'univers. Après avoir tué son père et avoir assisté au sacrifice de Yondu Udonta, Quill a continué à diriger les Gardiens de la Galaxie et a finalement établi une relation avec Gamora. Les Gardiens de la Galaxie rencontrèrent alors Thor et commencèrent à affronter le père adoptif de Gamora, Thanos, pour se procurer les Pierres d'Infini. Divisé en deux groupes, Quill mena Gamora, Drax et Mantis à Knowhere pour récupérer l'Ether du Collecteur, mais Thanos l'emporta avant lui et enleva Gamora. Quill, Drax et Mantis se sont ensuite rendus à Titan, la planète natale de Thanos, pour affronter Thanos en personne. Avec l'aide d'Iron Man, de Docteur Strange et de Spider-Man, les Gardiens ont combattu Thanos pendant un certain temps, pendant lequel Quill a été dévasté d'apprendre que Thanos avait tué Gamora. Dans sa colère, il a involontairement donné une ouverture à Quill. Les alliés ont finalement été vaincus. Quand Thanos a réussi à obtenir toutes les pierres, il les a utilisées pour éliminer la moitié de la population universelle, y compris Quill et les Gardiens, à l'exception de Rocket Raccoon et de Nebula. Biographie Jeunesse Enfance sans père Peter Quill est né à la fin des années 1980 à Meredith Quill, un humain, et à Ego, un céleste, ce qui en fait un hybride des deux. Sa conception faisait partie d'un complot mis en place par son père pour produire un second Céleste, dont il pouvait utiliser le pouvoir pour compléter l'Expansion, ce qui impliquait d'assimiler des millions de mondes à l'être même de l'Ego. Peter n'a été qu'un des milliers d'enfants différents que l'Ego a conçus au cours de millions d'années, bien que tous ceux qui l'ont précédé aient été tués et mis de côté, ne répondant pas aux attentes de l'Ego. Quill a grandi à St. Charles, Missouri, sous les soins de sa mère et de son grand-père. Tout au long de son enfance, Quill est devenu une sorte d'enfant sauvage, se livrant à de nombreux combats. Il est devenu très proche de sa mère, qui a rassemblé quelques-unes de ses chansons préférées de son enfance dans un mix intitulé "Awesome Mix Vol. 1". Lorsque d'autres enfants ont demandé où était son père, Peter leur a dit que son père était David Hasselhoff et qu'il était occupé par sa carrière. Perte de sa mère À l'âge de huit ans, la mère de Quill était atteinte d'un cancer du cerveau en phase terminale qui, à l'insu de Quill, était causé par Ego, qui craignait que l'attachement croissant de son fils à Meredith le détournerait de son plan d'expansion. La maladie de sa mère s'est aggravée avec le temps et peu de temps avant sa mort, elle a offert un cadeau à Quill et une note. Dans ses derniers instants, elle a supplié Quill de lui tenir la main, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de la regarder. Elle est morte quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Quill éperdu et criant pour elle alors qu'il était sorti de la chambre par son grand-père.. Directement après sa mort, Quill a quitté l'hôpital en pleurant et a été soudainement enlevé de la Terre par les Ravagers. Leur mission était de l'emmener chez son père dans l'espace, mais leur chef, Yondu Udonta, connaissait très bien la nature et les projets d'Ego. Ainsi, il a plutôt décidé qu'ils garderaient Quill comme leur appartenant et ont choisi de ne jamais lui parler de son père. Pour aider Quill à comprendre les différentes langues, il avait implanté une puce de traduction dans son cou. Élevé par les Ravageurs Les Ravageurs ont enseigné à Quill comment être le voleur parfait. Quill se souvint plus tard que, grandissant dans un clan Ravager, Yondu Udonta avait souvent "expulsé son mari" afin de lui apprendre à se battre et "l'avait gardé terrorisé en menaçant de le manger". Il a également dit à Quill qu'ils le gardaient parce qu'il était "un petit garçon maigre qui pouvait se glisser dans des endroits que les adultes ne pouvaient pas", facilitant ainsi le vol. Quill est plus tard dit que la menace d'être mangé était en réalité une blague, mais en tant qu'enfant, il pensait que c'était sérieux. En grandissant, Quill commença à s'appeler Star-Lord, un surnom que sa mère lui avait donné. Yondu Udonta a donné un M-ship à Quill à l'âge de dix ans, ce que Quill a appelé le Milan. Le casier judiciaire de Nova Corps comprend un chef d'accusation de fraude, deux chefs d'intoxication publique, un chef d'accusation d'agression et un chef de manipulation illégale d'une duchesse de Garmos. Bien que Rhomann Dey l'ait pris pour un petit vol sur l'un des câpres de Quill, l'accusation n'a pas été inscrite à son dossier. Comme l'admet Quill lui-même, il a couché avec une variété de femmes d'autres espèces; l'un l'a poignardé quand il a essayé de se faufiler. Quête de l'Orbe Découverte de l'orbe Vivant dans l'espace depuis 26 ans, Quill s'est forgé une réputation de «Star-Lord» légendaire autoproclamé et a continué de travailler pour Yondu Udonta. Pendant son temps avec les Ravagers, Quill leur était devenu déloyal, prévoyant éventuellement de partir. Quand le courtier donna un travail à Udonta pour voler un objet mystérieux appelé l'Orbe à Morag, Quill décida de voler l'Orbe pour lui-même et de s'envoler pour la planète. Quill a piloté son vaisseau à Morag où il a utilisé sa carte holographique pour localiser un ancien temple où il croyait que l'Orbe était détenu. En tant que Star-Lord, il traversa tous les pièges et dangers qui l'attendaient dans un temple, y compris le petit Orloni qui avait tenté de l'attaquer. Il se divertissait en traversant le temple en jouant son propre Walkman et en dansant sur la musique. Quand Star-Lord a finalement réussi à localiser l'Orbe à l'intérieur du Caveau du Temple, il l'a trouvé non protégé et a donc utilisé l'une de ses Mines de Gravité pour le sortir de son écran blindé et le voler, trouvant le travail beaucoup plus facile que prévu . Cependant, alors qu'il se préparait à s'en sortir avec son prix, Star-Lord a été attaqué par Korath et son équipe de Sakaariens qui lui ont demandé de laisser tomber l'Orbe. Lorsque Star-Lord a essayé de prétendre qu'il était juste un junker, Korath a noté qu'il était clairement un membre des Ravagers. Ne croyant pas à ses histoires, Korath a ensuite ordonné à ses hommes de ramener Star-Lord à Ronan, l'Accusateur, car le nom de Star-Lord n'impressionnait clairement pas Korath. Quill a réussi à distraire Korath et à tuer ses soldats sakaarans en utilisant sa sphère de plasma avant de tirer sur Korath avec ses Quad Blasters. Croyant qu'il était maintenant en sécurité, Star-Lord a ramassé l'Orb et s'est échappé alors qu'il était poursuivi par Korath. Star-Lord utilisa ses bottes à réaction pour gagner de la vitesse alors qu'il se rendait à Milan et utilisa à nouveau la Gravity Mine pour empêcher les autres soldats de tirer sur lui, alors que Korath courait furieusement derrière lui. Après avoir enlevé son casque, Star-Lord a démarré son vaisseau et s'est envolé de Morag tandis que Korath lui tirait toujours d'un gros canon, forçant Star-Lord à utiliser ses compétences de vol pour esquiver les explosions. Une fois qu'il s'était éloigné du soldat Kree, Star-Lord commença à applaudir avec assurance jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe accidentellement dans une explosion de vapeur, ce qui le fit presque s'écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de reprendre le contrôle de son navire et de continuer à s'échapper précipitamment. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de Morag et reprenait son souffle, Star-Lord a été surpris quand il a découvert que sa petite amie Bereet était toujours à l'intérieur du navire. Quill avait oublié qu'elle était là quand il est allé sur ses talons, quelque chose dont il l'a rapidement informé alors qu'il quittait Morag pour emmener l'Orb et le vendre pour un énorme profit. En parcourant l'espace et en écoutant des reportages sur la guerre Kree-Nova, Bereet répondit par inadvertance à un appel de Yondu Udonta, qui informa Quill que lui et ses Ravagers étaient arrivés à Morag pour constater que l'Orb était déjà pris. À la rage d'Udonta, Quill refusa de lui dire où il était et quels étaient ses plans, alors qu'Udonta le menaça et le confronta à propos de la violation du code Ravageur avant que Quill ne raccroche. Petite dispute sur Xandar Star-Lord est allé à Xandar pour vendre l'Orbe, en disant au revoir à Bereet avant son départ. Il l'a apporté au courtier qui avait conclu le marché avec Yondu Udonta dans l'espoir de le vendre à un autre acheteur. Le marchand a refusé de prendre l'Orb après que Quill lui ait dit que Korath le Pursuer travaillait pour Ronan, l'Accusateur, qui souhaitait détruire Xandar. Alors qu'il était poussé à l'extérieur de Broker's Shop, Quill protesta contre les actions de Broker avant de rencontrer Gamora, qui se tenait devant le magasin en train de regarder l'agitation. En changeant de ton, Quill a prétendu que Broker avait démissionné et qu’il n’avait aucune intégrité, comme il l’a fait. Quill tenta alors de flirter avec Gamora, se présentant comme Star-Lord alors que Gamora semblait moins qu'impressionné par lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit considéré comme un homme d'honneur avec lequel Quill était d'accord. Alors que Quill continuait à flirter avec Gamora, il fut soudainement attaqué et frappé à la poitrine alors que Gamora prenait l'Orb de sa main et tentait de s'échapper. Quill a rapidement utilisé Energy Bolas pour faire le tour de Gamora avant de la poursuivre et d'essayer de lui arracher les mains. Cependant, Quill se trouva rapidement maîtrisé par l'assassin, qui entraîna Godslayer et se prépara à le tuer alors que Quill était coincé et sans défense. Quelques instants avant que Gamora ne puisse exécuter Star-Lord, il fut sauvé par inadvertance lorsque Gamora fut également attaqué par le duo de Rocket Raccoon et Groot, tous deux hors-la-loi. Tandis que Gamora tentait de repousser les deux chasseurs de primes pour retrouver l'Orbe, Star-Lord tenta de s'enfuir, mais Gamora lui jeta un couteau à la main et le fit tomber à nouveau. La paire a ensuite lutté pour l'Orbe avec Star-Lord à nouveau perdu le combat et a été épinglé au sol et a appelé un imbécile par Gamora. Refusant d'être vaincu, Star-Lord détourna Gamora en l'énumérant alors qu'il plaçait une de ses pièces jointes Jet Boot, puis l'activait, provoquant le vol de Gamora vers l'arrière. Alors que Quill célébrait, il était alors capturé par Groot, seulement pour que Gamora le libère en coupant les bras de Groot. Une fois que le sac a été ouvert, Star-Lord a utilisé la chance de tirer sur Gamora avec ses Quad Blasters et a ensuite tenté de s'échapper à pied avec l'Orb toujours à la main. Avant qu'il puisse s'éloigner de ses attaquants, Star-Lord a été abattu par Laser Cannon de Rocket, ce qui l'a amené à tomber par terre à l'agonie pendant que Rocket se moquait de lui. Après une longue poursuite, tous les quatre ont finalement été appréhendés par les Cohortes de Nova, Quill a été arrêté par Rhomann Dey, avec qui il avait déjà été arrêté. Le prenant dans ses bras, Dey taquina Quill en prenant son nom de "Star-Prince", à sa grande frustration. Prisonnier dans le Kyln Une fois qu'ils sont tous arrivés dans leurs cellules de détention, Star-Lord et les autres ont été forcés à faire la queue par le Nova Corps, où Rhomann Dey a présenté toutes leurs histoires criminelles à Garthan Saal. Frustré par cette expérience, Star-Lord s'est amusé à donner le majeur à ceux qui le regardaient avant de prétendre que c'était un accident. Les membres du groupe ont tous été envoyés au Kyln par Saal pour commencer leur phrase, où ils sont tous arrivés ensemble et ont continué leurs désaccords. Quill se retrouva en train de se demander pourquoi Groot ne ferait que répéter les mêmes mots, puis comparer Rocket Raccoon à un Racoon normal dont il se souvenait depuis la Terre. Quill commença à s'interroger sur ce que Gamora avait prévu pour l'Orb jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par leur révéler qu'elle envisageait de trahir Ronan l'Accusateur et de vendre l'Orb à un tiers qu'elle refusa de nommer. Quill a ensuite repéré l'un des méchants en utilisant son propre Walkman, Quill a rapidement franchi la porte dans les quartiers des gardes afin de s'assurer que le Walkman n'était pas perdu pour toujours. Alors que les autres regardaient, Quill affronta le garde et exigea qu'il entrepose le Walkman, notant que la chanson était Blue Swede alors que le garde refusait et utilisa à la place une tige de taser pour électrocuter Quill, le faisant tomber au sol et le maîtrisant facilement. . Quill et tous les autres ont ensuite été traités par les cohortes de Nova alors qu'il était déshabillé et lavé, l'humiliant. Lorsque Quill a ensuite tenté de confronter les gardiens au sujet de son traitement, Quill s'est rapidement retrouvé menacé par des drones armés qui le maintenaient à sa place. Alors qu’on lui donnait son uniforme de prison, Quill fut brièvement placé dans la même cellule que Rocket Raccoon où il remarqua les améliorations cybernétiques attachées au dos de Rocket, bien que Quill ne les ait pas commentés et qu’ils se soient assis en silence. Une fois que Quill et les autres membres du groupe ont été traités et sont entrés dans la prison, Gamora a été menacée en raison de ses propres liens avec Ronan et Thanos. Quill lui-même s'est alors presque retrouvé une cible dans la prison lorsqu'un détenu monstrueux a tenté de se battre. Quill fut sauvé par Rocket et Groot, qui battirent le détenu de manière humiliante et déclarèrent que Quill était leur butin et que personne d'autre ne devait s'approcher d'eux, Quill ne discuta pas et déclara fièrement qu'il était bien avec eux. Sauver Gamora Quill went to sleep in the group quarters while Gamora got her own personal cell where the prisoners continued to threaten her. During his night in the Kyln, Quill found himself in a tightly kept room where he had to rest of the backs of the other prisoners, however while he could not sleep, Quill overheard Gamora being abducted by one of the guards as well as some of the other prisoners. Not willing to let her die, Quill followed the activity along with Rocket Raccoon where he found Moloka Dar attempting to slice Gamora's throat before Drax the Destroyer appeared from the shadows and furiously demanded that he be the one to execute Gamora in order to avenge his late wife and daughter. Quill watched as Dar handed Drax his knife, while Gamora tried to get free and claimed to be no family to Thanos and was the only one able to stop the Mad Titan. As Drax furiously pinned Gamora to the wall and tried to kill her, Quill jumped forward and attempted to distract and keep Drax from killing Gamora. When Drax noted Gamora had tried to kill him, Quill noted all the women, including A'askavariianss who had tried to kill him in the past. Quill then tried to convince Drax that, since she had now betrayed Ronan the Accuser, he would likely come for her allowing Drax to finally exact his revenge, which he soon accepted. Quill had assured Gamora that he didn't care about her well-being, but knew that she would be able to show him where to sell the Orb. Gamora agreed that if they could escape the prison and retrieve the orb for her third party, she would split all the profit between them all and Groot, who Rocket berated for sleeping through everything. Quill promised that Rocket would be able to help them escape, although Rocket noted he still wanted Yondu Udonta's bounty. Évasion de la prison Le lendemain, Rocket Raccoon a mis au point un plan pour les séparer du Kyln. En tant qu’équipe, ils collecteraient une série d’articles venant de l’autre côté de la prison, ce qui permettrait à Rocket de pénétrer dans la tour de sécurité. Quill a exprimé sa crainte que le plan soit impossible à réaliser, mais Rocket a insisté pour qu'ils essayent. Le plan a mal tourné lorsque Groot a terminé la dernière étape, déclenchant les alarmes. Alors que le Nova Corps commençait à charger Groot et que Gamora allait chercher le bras cybernétique d'Angry Guard, Quill s'enfuit pour voler la fausse jambe du prisonnier One Legged, offrant au prisonnier 30 000 unités en échange. Bien que le prisonnier ait été très dérouté par l'offre, il a rapidement accepté et Quill a obtenu la jambe comme l'avait demandé Rocket. Alors qu’il se chargeait de nouveau à l’extérieur, évitant les coups de feu, Quill était presque repris par un des gardes, mais il a pu utiliser la fausse jambe pour se défendre rapidement. Ayant pris le pistolet du garde subjugué pour lui-même, Quill se dirigea vers la tour de sécurité, tirant sur les drones qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Tandis que Quill tentait de continuer la mission, Groot et Rocket continuaient à se faire tirer dessus par les autres drones afin de regagner la batterie de Quarnyx volée, provoquant le chaos pour tous les autres prisonniers. Rocket a continué sa partie du plan jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin prêt pour que tous les autres se regroupent avec lui. Quill commença à grimper sur la jambe de Groot pour entrer dans la tour de sécurité, mais bientôt il se retrouva sans défense et avec un drone qui visait directement ses canons. Cependant, avant que Quill ne soit tué, il était assisté par Drax le Destructeur, qui les rejoignit pour retrouver et tuer Ronan, l'Accusateur. Drax a célébré déchirer le drone avec ses mains nues tout en se référant à Quill comme ayant déjà couché avec une A'askavarienne, au grand embarras de Quill. Une fois dans la Tour de Garde et après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière eux, Gamora confronta Star-Lord pour savoir pourquoi Drax avait été autorisé à les rejoindre. Rocket a ensuite révélé que voler la jambe était simplement une blague, ce qui énervait grandement Quill en raison de l'argent qu'il avait dépensé pour l'obtenir. Ils ont vite découvert que la garde anti-émeute avait rassemblé son équipe alors qu'ils tentaient de tirer sur la tour de guet alors que Rocket travaillait. Quill commença à s'inquiéter. Rocket n’avait pas de plan tant qu’il n’était pas parvenu à allumer l’anti-gravité et à conduire la tour de guet en lieu sûr. Maintenant hors de la voie du Nova Corps, Quill et les autres se préparèrent à s’échapper dans le vide à bord du Milano. Comme ils ont tous commencé à rassembler leurs effets personnels, Quill a remarqué que la Garde Moyenne avait volé son Walkman pour lui-même. Déterminé à ne pas perdre sa possession la plus précieuse en raison de sa connexion avec sa mère, Quill donna à Gamora son propre sac, affirmant qu'il contenait l'Orbe, et alla trouver le garde, demandant aux autres d'attendre son retour. En réalité, Quill avait gardé l'Orb avec lui pour s'assurer que les autres ne partaient pas sans lui, sachant qu'ils ne laisseraient pas la chance de le vendre à leur acheteur et de faire un gros profil, alors Quill se changea en vêtements et a continué sa mission pour récupérer son Walkman. Star-Lord s'est battu à travers tous les gardes en utilisant ses Quad Blasters, les maîtrisant facilement avant qu'ils aient la possibilité de se défendre. Quand un des gardes qu'il avait renversé se plaignit d'avoir sérieusement endommagé son prochain, Star-Lord continua de le dépasser et lui tira à nouveau avec une décharge électrique, le renversant alors que Star-Lord continuait à chercher son Walkman. Ayant enlevé la plupart des autres gardes de Nova, Star-Lord a finalement trouvé la garde moyenne qui écoutait Escape (The Piña Colada Song) sur son Walkman. Avec le garde distrait par la musique, Star-Lord se faufila avant de renverser le garde qui l'avait volé d'un coup de l'orbe. Star-Lord a ensuite concentré ses efforts sur le regroupement avec les autres qui étaient obligés d'attendre qu'il revienne enfin au navire avec l'Orbe. Utilisant son propre casque pour survivre dans l'espace, Star-Lord a ensuite volé à l'extérieur de la prison pour se rendre au navire, où Drax le Destructeur a été stupéfait par ses efforts courageux. Une fois Star-Lord de retour à bord, il tendit à Gamora l'Orb tandis que Drax le félicitait pour son incroyable courage et lui demanda ce qu'il leur avait laissé pour collectionner, notant qu'il serait un allié clé dans la bataille contre Ronan, l'accusateur. Cependant, quand Quill a ensuite révélé ce pour quoi il était revenu, Drax l'a alors appelé un imbécile pour avoir risqué sa vie pour un tel objet. Maintenir la Paix avec les autres Problèmes sur Xandar La rencontre avec Taneleer Tivan Escarmouche sur Knowhere Le Deal avec Yondu Rassemblement de l'Équipe Le Deal avec les Ravageurs La Bataille de Xandar Son Sacrifice Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Bataille sur Souverain S'échapper de la Flotte Souveraine Réunion avec son Père Rencontre avec Ego La Traîtrise d'Ego Bataille sur la Planète d'Ego Le Sacrifice de Yondu Les Funérailles de Yondu Groot Adolescent Infinity War L'appel de Détresse des Asgardiens Peter Quill a ordonné aux Gardiens de la Galaxie de répondre à un signal de détresse envoyé par le navire Asgardien, l’homme d’État. Rocket a demandé pourquoi ils répondaient à l'appel de détresse. Gamora lui a dit que c'était parce que les gens avaient des problèmes. Quill lui a dit qu'ils le faisaient aussi pour voir quel genre de récompense ils pourraient obtenir, mais il a dû rassurer Gamora qu'il ne faisait que le dire pour le bénéfice de Rocket. Arrivés à l'épave de l'homme d'État, ils ont amené le seul survivant, Thor, à bord. Quill a été décontenancé par la fascination de son équipe pour les Asgardiens. Drax et Gamora ont été pris avec son physique. Dans un effort pour éclipser Thor, Quill approfondit sa voix et essaya d'imiter l'Asgardien. Une fois que Thor les a remplis sur les plans de Thanos pour collecter toutes les Pierres d'Infini et effacer la moitié de la vie de l'univers, il partit pour Nidavellir avec Rocket et Groot. Quill a conduit Gamora, Drax et Mantis à Knowhere pour empêcher Thanos d'obtenir la Reality Stone. Traquer la Pierre de la Réalité Sur le chemin de Knowhere, Gamora fit promettre à Quill que si Thanos la capturait, il la tuerait plutôt que de la laisser prendre. Quand Quill lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui dit qu'elle savait quelque chose que Thanos ne devait jamais savoir. Quill voulait savoir ce que c'était, mais Gamora refusa de le lui dire. Quill a promis de la tuer si le moment était venu, mais le moment a été tué par la présence de Drax qui les surveillait. En approchant, les Gardiens trouvèrent Thanos interrogeant brutalement le Collectionneur à la recherche de la pierre de la réalité. Malgré les tentatives de Star-Lord pour ordonner aux Gardiens de conserver leur position, ils ont continué à se rapprocher de Thanos, se cachant derrière les restes du musée du collectionneur pour espionner Thanos. Cependant, Drax a failli compromettre la position des Gardiens en raison de la colère de la campagne de Thanos qui a tué sa femme Hovat et sa fille Kamaria. Star-Lord a tenté de le convaincre d'attendre, notant que Thanos n'avait pas encore la pierre, ils pouvaient donc encore le lui prendre avant qu'il ne le remarque. Sa tentative échoua cependant, Drax ignorant Quill, incitant Mantis à le forcer à dormir pour l'empêcher de se couvrir. Star-Lord pouvait donner des instructions de combat à Gamora et à Mantis, Gamora attaqua rapidement Thanos sans attendre, se livrant à un combat de mêlée avec son épée, le maraudeur. Cependant, alors que Thanos réussissait à détruire Godslayer, Gamora le poignarda rapidement, avec les restes de Godslayer et le switchblade que Thanos lui avait offert lorsqu'il était enfant. Leur victoire fut de courte durée car Thanos révéla que c'était une ruse. Il possédait déjà la Reality Stone et avait conçu toute la situation pour capturer Gamora. Il a facilement sorti Mantis et Drax du combat. Quill a confronté Thanos en le menaçant de le tuer s'il libérait Gamora. Gamora lui rappela sa promesse de la tuer si elle était capturée par Thanos. À contrecœur, Quill dirigea son Quad Blaster vers Gamora, bien que Thanos soit sceptique que Quill ait le courage de donner suite à sa promesse. Mais, comme ils se sont avoués leur amour, Quill a finalement déclenché. Cependant, le Blaster ne tirait que des bulles inoffensives que Thanos utilisait la Reality Stone pour transformer le blaster en bulles. Thanos a été impressionné par Quill d'avoir eu le courage de faire le nécessaire, Thanos s'est téléporté avec Gamora et avec Space Stone, laissant un Quill étonné derrière lui, alors que Drax et Mantis se reconstituaient en l'absence des effets de Reality Stone. Rencontre des Avengers Les Gardiens, agissant à la pointe de la nébuleuse échappée, ont atterri sur Titan dans le but de tendre une embuscade à Thanos. Les Gardiens ont attaqué le navire et ont attaqué Spider-Man, Iron Man et Doctor Strange, chacun croyant que l'autre travaillait pour Thanos. Cependant, après une période tendue, les deux parties ont réalisé qu’elles partageaient le même objectif, avant de décider de travailler ensemble pour tendre une embuscade à Thanos, qu’elles espéraient voir arriver bientôt. En attendant l'arrivée de Thanos, Iron Man, Spider-Man et les Gardiens ont tenté de formuler un plan d'attaque, tandis que Strange activait Time Stone pour voir tous les résultats possibles et l'avenir de la bataille à venir. Ayant vu exactement 14 000 605 échéances possibles, Strange informa gravement les autres que la défaite de Thanos n'aboutit qu'à une seule chronologie. Bataille de Titan Thanos arriva sur Titan pour trouver le docteur Strange qui l'attendait. Les autres héros assemblés ont utilisé l'élément de surprise pour attaquer le Mad Titan. Pendant la bataille, Star-Lord a rapidement pris position derrière Thanos et a commencé à se rapprocher, lui tirant avec ses Quad Blasters pour attirer son attention. Courant sur des plates-formes d'énergie évoquées par Strange pour éviter les explosions de la Power Stone, Star-Lord a réussi à planter discrètement un explosif sur le dos de Thanos. Prenant un moment pour insulter rapidement Thanos et s'échapper par un portail évoqué par Strange, le Guardian a fait exploser l'explosif, brièvement impressionnant Thanos. Plus tard, Star-Lord retourna dans la bataille et lança une mine de gravité à Thanos en utilisant ses Blasters, capturant son bras droit. Star-Lord s'est approché et a raillé le Thanos à demi conscient, avant de demander la localisation de Gamora. À cette remarque, Thanos commença à réagir avec angoisse, Mantis sentant qu'il était en deuil. Nebula commença à se rendre compte avec horreur et tristesse qu'il était en fait en train de pleurer Gamora, après l'avoir sacrifiée à Vormir pour la pierre d'âme. En démentant, Star-Lord demanda avec colère à Thanos de lui dire que Gamora était en vie, mais Thanos se lamentait de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que de la tuer, confirmant les soupçons de Nebula. En colère, et malgré les tentatives d'Iron Man pour le retenir, Star-Lord commença à attaquer impitoyablement Thanos sans réfléchir, brisant par inadvertance le contrôle de Mantis sur Thanos. Star-Lord, Drax et Nebula renversèrent Thanos avec une seule onde de choc sauvage de la Power Stone. Thanos est soudain attaqué par Quill, qui a tenté de le battre une fois de plus, mais ses tirs ne lui ont causé aucune blessure. Thanos a ensuite créé un portail et s'est dirigé vers Wakanda. Quand Iron Man a demandé pourquoi le docteur Strange avait abandonné la pierre, il l'a informé qu'ils étaient maintenant en fin de partie. La Victoire de Thanos Au fur et à mesure que les héros récupéraient après la bataille de Titan, Thanos obtint la dernière pierre restante, la Mind Stone from Vision, et essuya la moitié de l'univers en claquant des doigts. Sur Titan, Quill s'est désintégré après avoir vu ses camarades gardiens, Mantis et Drax disparaître. Pouvoirs et Capacités Pouvoirs Physiologie hybride: En raison de son héritage, il est en partie céleste et en partie humain, ce qui lui donne des capacités surhumaines. Ego lui a expliqué que tant que la Lumière de la planète, qui est l'essence de l'Ego, est vivante, Peter Quill a des pouvoirs célestes. Même s'il n'avait pas réveillé son pouvoir céleste, Quill avait assez de puissance pour survivre brièvement à tenir seul la Power Stone et, après avoir éveillé ses pleins pouvoirs, était capable de défier son père, un véritable Céleste, qui avait facilement maîtrisé les autres Gardiens. Bien qu'il semble avoir perdu ses pouvoirs cosmiques après la mort d'Ego, Quill a conservé ses pouvoirs physiques surhumains. * Durabilité surhumaine: En raison de son héritage paternel d'Ego, Quill détient des quantités considérables de durabilité et d'endurance surnaturelles au point qu'il a même pu résister physiquement à l'exposition à l'énergie d'une pierre à l'infini. Il a tenu la pierre de puissance pendant un court laps de temps sans mourir et a été capable de maîtriser sa puissance lorsqu'il partageait le fardeau avec les autres gardiens. Quill lui-même a également noté qu'il était capable de survivre à de nombreuses blessures tout en travaillant pour les Ravagers, mais aucun n'était assez invraisemblable pour faire naître des soupçons. Quand il a combattu Ego, il a pu résister aux attaques d'Ego et n'a subi que des blessures mineures à la fin du combat. Plus tard, Quill a réussi à survivre à une onde de choc de Thanos en utilisant le Infinity Gauntlet et a rapidement récupéré. Anciens Pouvoirs * Manipulation moléculaire: En luttant contre Ego, l'encouragement de Yondu Udonta a permis à Star-Lord de réaliser sa capacité à manipuler la matière. Il s'en servait pour se propulser dans les airs à grande vitesse. Il était capable de fabriquer des choses et des armes à partir de la matière, comme des gants de pierre pour frapper son père et plus tard il s’enveloppa dans un géant de Pac-Man pour contrer le géant matérialisé par son père. * Manipulation d'énergie: alors que sur la planète Ego, Ego lui a appris à manipuler l'énergie et à l'utiliser pour créer des constructions solides en tirant de l'énergie de la planète. Il a déjà créé une balle pour jouer avec son père, comme il en a toujours rêvé. Il peut même donner de l'énergie à ses poings pour produire des frappes physiques surhumaines, comme il l'a fait avec son père quelques instants avant la mort de son père. * Augmentation de soi: Il a utilisé sa connexion à la Lumière de la planète pour améliorer sa force physique et sa durabilité au point où il était presque à l'abri des dommages, lui permettant de traverser facilement la pierre et de survivre à la vitesse d'une balle * Immortalité: Tout en luttant contre son père Ego, Ego lui a dit que tant que l'essence de l'Ego est encore en vie, Star-Lord lui-même ne mourra jamais. Capacités * Combattant expert: La plume est très compétente dans les combats rapprochés, à la fois dans le combat à main armée et au corps à corps. Il a pu résister à Gamora, le meilleur assassin entraîné par Thanos, dans un combat de poing. Il utilise ses deux blasters comme armes de mêlée pour frapper et assommer ses ennemis avec un coup dur à la tête avec une grande habileté. Il a pu facilement abattre plusieurs soldats de Nova Corps, Kyln et Sakaaran en les frappant avec les blasters. Quill a également réussi à maîtriser et à tenir le Spider-Man surhumain mais inexpérimenté au moment de son escarmouche, ainsi que d’esquiver des explosions de Thanos à l’aide de Power Stone et même d’exploser Thanos lui-même, bien qu’il ait eu l'aide du docteur Strange à utiliser Eldritch Magic pour évoquer des plates-formes, ce qui l'a aidé à traverser les attaques de Thanos et à planter l'appareil. * Leader expert: Quill est un leader très compétent, ayant dirigé avec succès les Gardiens de la Galaxie depuis la création du groupe. Pourtant, il avait parfois du mal à garder ses camarades Gardiens en ligne, comme lorsque Rocket Raccoon faisait semblant à Thor qu'il était le capitaine du Benatar et partait avec le dieu du tonnerre à Nidavellir, ou lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas parler de Drax le destructeur. d'attaquer Thanos sur Knowhere. * Un tacticien expert: Quill est un tacticien exceptionnel, comme montré quand après avoir trouvé le plan de Iron Man à sucer, Quill a pris les devants et a fait son propre plan pour arrêter Thanos et a été presque réussi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris la main sur lui. La mort de Gamora * Voleur expert: Élevé par les ravageurs, Quill a maîtrisé l'art du vol et de l'évasion. Bien que Star-Lord ait un casier judiciaire, le vol n’était pas l’un des chefs d’accusation, bien que Rhomann Dey l’ait pris pour un petit vol. * Expert Marksman: Quill utilise très bien les armes de toute la galaxie, mais il préfère utiliser ses propres Quad Blasters, avec lesquels il est avéré talentueux. Il a également manipulé une carabine de Kyln Guard, une arme qu’il n’avait même pas vue auparavant, et a facilement tiré et détruit un drone. Il a même tiré avec précision sur Spider-Man au cours de son escarmouche et l'a piégé assez longtemps pour le tenir en pointe. * Acrobate: Quill est très sportif et possède une dextérité, des réflexes et une coordination de haut niveau, ce qui lui permet notamment de faire du parkour et de la course libre. Ses réflexes extrêmes lui ont permis de capturer sans effort une petite créature qui essayait de le mordre alors qu'il portait un casque et semblait distrait par sa musique. Il était capable de franchir plusieurs centimètres à travers un gouffre, d'effectuer un jet de combat en glissant le long de son navire directement dans le cockpit. * Expert Pilot: Quill est un pilote de vaisseau accompli. Il a utilisé cette compétence pour échapper à Korath et à ses hommes sur Morag. * Multilingue: Après avoir passé un certain temps avec Groot, Quill a appris à comprendre ce que dit Groot, malgré le fait qu’il n’ait entendu que «Je suis Groot». Il est possible que ce ne soit pas un pouvoir, mais plutôt une note de combien de temps ils se connaissent. Équipements Relations Famille * Ego † - Pére * Meredith Quill † * Demi frères et soeurs sans noms † * Yondu Udonta † - Kidnapper devenu Père Adoptif, Ancien Capitaine, Coéquipier et Sauveur * Grand-Pére Maternel * Grand-Mére Maternel * Oncle Maternel Alliés * Les Gardiens de la Galaxie - Amis et Coéquipiers ** Gamora † - Petite-Copine ** Rocket Raccoon - Rival ** Drax the Destroyer † ** Groot † - ** Mantis † ** Nebula - Ancienne Ennemie * Ravageurs - Kidnappers devenus Anciens Coéquipier ** Kraglin Obfonteri ** Vorker † ** Horuz † * Nova Corps ** Rhomann Dey ** Garthan Saal † ** Irani Rael/Nova Prime * Bereet * Broker * Taneleer Tivan/Le Collecteur - Purchaseur * Carina † * Avengers ** Thor - Rival ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ennemi Temporaire ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man † - Ennemi Temporaire * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange † - Ennemi Temporaire Ennemis * Thanos - Tueur * Empire Kree ** Ronan l'Accusateur † - Victime ** Korath le Pourchasseur † * Sakaariens * Monstrous Inmate † * Abilisk † * Souverains ** Ayesha ** Zylak Apparences Personalité Peter Quill a été enlevé de la Terre par des voleurs et des passeurs appelés les Ravageurs. Leur chef, Yondu Udonta, a élevé Quill et lui a montré comment survivre dans l'espace. Yondu a également enseigné à Quill comment être le voleur parfait. Peter Quill est naturellement optimiste et sarcastique et est connu pour son côté positif. Il est également très protecteur de son Sony Walkman qui lui a été donné par sa mère. Cela a été montré à maintes reprises quand il a tenté d’agresser un gardien de prison qui l’avait pris et quand pendant la pause de la prison, Quill est retourné dans la prison juste pour récupérer le dispositif. Plus tard, la colère de Quill pour son père était plus concentrée en raison du fait que Ego avait cassé le Walkman malgré les aveux selon lesquels Ego avait également assassiné sa mère. En tant que souvenir de sa mère, il est tout à fait compréhensible que Quill soit si protecteur et possessif de son Walkman. Avant de rejoindre les Gardiens, Quill a vécu comme un criminel et un voyou, allant jusqu'à tuer les hommes de Korath et tenter de tuer Korath lui-même alors qu'ils menaçaient apparemment son bien-être lorsqu'ils l'arrêtaient pour le ramener à Ronan. Bien que, il les ait seulement attaqués quand il était conscient qu’il pouvait s'empêcher et gagner, de même qu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas les convaincre de le laisser partir. Cependant, il a simplement assommé les gardes du Kyln avec ses Quad Blasters au lieu d'utiliser la force meurtrière, ce qui montre qu'il ne ferait que tuer pour se défendre ou dans des combats avec des ennemis hors la loi, tels que les hommes de Ronan et Korath . Il est très conscient de ses faiblesses physiques, ce qui l’empêche d’agir de manière impulsive car il est toujours conscient des dangers de ses actes, en particulier au combat. Quill a montré qu'il peut être héroïque; il ne voulait pas voir Gamora mourir dans l'espace, alors il sortit de son pod en donnant son masque à Gamora, lui sauvant la vie, au prix de ses propres moyens. Il était aussi celui qui avait rassemblé les Gardiens pour sauver Xandar, en présentant ses qualités de leader et un certain charisme, puisque tous les membres étaient des hors-la-loi bien connus. Le montrant pas souvent, Quill a des sentiments romantiques pour Gamora, et même si elle a un comportement sérieux et froid envers lui, elle lui rend également ses sentiments. Cela a finalement changé quelques années plus tard où ils ont tous deux admis leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, avec Gamora quelques instants avant d'être capturé par Thanos et par la suite assassinée, a avoué qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Peter a également été extrêmement affecté après avoir appris sa mort au point de se mettre en colère et d'attaquer Thanos. Quill peut créer des solutions notament pour son talent de pilote. Sa confrontation avec Ronan l’Accusateur, en est un exemple, le distrayant suffisamment longtemps pour que Rocket et Drax détrisent le marteau de Ronan en lui faisant pardre la pierre du Pouvoir. Il a même créé un plan afin d'arrêter Thanos avec les Avengers. Cela a échoué par la suite, car Quill a rapidement brisé le plan quand il s'est mis en colère en apprenant que Thanos avait tué Gamora. Ayant été élevé par des extraterrestres, n'ayant probablement pas appris à quel point les humains sont faibles par rapport aux autres êtres, il ne s'est jamais douté qu'il était lui-même étranger et a supposé que sa résistance inhumaine était normale pour toute créature. Quill est également assez sarcastique, comme Tony Stark et Stephen Strange. On peut le voire lorsqu'il a affirmé que le plan de Tony était bon mais stupide et que s'il disait le sien ce serait mieux. Peter aime beaucoup sa famille et ses proches, ce qui le pousse à protéger ceux qui l’entourent. Cependant, ses émotions ont tendance à prendre le dessus sur lui, car il est sujet à une explosion de colère et de tristesse face à la mort d'un être cher. On nous le montre lorsqu"il a appris la vérité sur la mort de sa mère et quand il a découvert que Thanos avait tué Gamora. De même, Peter a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort de sa mère, comme il l'a montré en refusant d'ouvrir le dernier cadeau qu'elle lui a offert depuis plus de 20 ans, car on lui a dit de l'ouvrir après sa mort. = Galerie Anecdotes Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage Film Catégorie:Personnage Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Catégorie:Membre des Gardiens de la Galaxie Catégorie:Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:Terrien Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Semi-humain Catégorie:Claquement de doigt de Thanos